Quien soy Yo?
by Oraange
Summary: "Maya Evans, Green Star y Death the Zell" Reeditado. Maya Evans y Death the Alice, 2 niñas muy distintas pero a la vez muy parecidas. Ellas daran todo por saber como fue su pasado y quienes son realmente. Mal summary T.T Dele una oportunidad plz!


_**Hola Hola! Despues de 50 años vuelvo a fanfiction! Este es como un remake de "Maya Evans, Green Star y Death the Zell" con una nueva historia, pero cuando viajan al pasado, esa idea todavía esta. Nada mas que no se va a dar tan adelante como lo hice en el otro fanfic.**_

_**El cap!**_

Era un día algo nublado en Death City, la gente recién se levantaba para ir a trabajar y poder traer comida a su casa. Y había otras personas, jóvenes en todo caso, que asistían a la escuela. Y esta chica no es la excepción.

..:::Maya POV:::..

- Maya-sama, despiértese.- Me pidió uno de los sirvientes de mi tio. Lo ignore.

- No molestes Briham! Es muy temprano! Son las 6 de la mañana! - Le grite con la voz ronca.

- Pero usted asiste al Shibusen a las 7.- Me dijo con tranquilidad. Saque mi cabeza debajo de mi almohada y lo vi con mala cara.

- En media hora me levanto, no molestes! - Ni bien termine la frase me tire de nuevo en mi suave cama.

- No será mi culpa si usted llega tarde. - Me dijo desde la puerta, y luego la cerro. Chasque la lengua molesta.

Con un humor de perros me levante y busque mi uniforme del Shibusen. Creo que no me he presentado todavía. Me llamo Maya Evans y tengo 16 años. Vivo con mi tío, el violinista Wes Evans. Por que con mi tío? La razón, es que según el, mis padres fallecieron cuando era apenas una bebe. No se absolutamente nada de ellos. No se por que nadie me quiere decir.

Tengo cabello color blanco y ojos rojos, igual que mi tío o supongo que mi padre. Soy bastante delgada y eso me gusta, pero tampoco llego a ser anoréxica!

Termine de vestirme y baje las escaleras de la mansión de mi tío. Vivo a las afueras de Death City, por lo que me tengo que despertar un poco mas temprano que los demás.

- Bueno días tío Wes! - Lo salude feliz.

- Buenos días Maya. - Me respondió con una sonrisa calida. Puede que sea mi tío, pero hay veces que lo veo como a mi padre. El me crío desde que era una bebe.

Termine mi desayuno y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada. Me despedí de mi tío y me fui para el Shibusen.

En cuanto al ámbito del Shibusen, no me quejo. Tengo a mis amigos y a los padres de mis amigos! Suena raro pero hay veces que los padres de mis amigos, como mi "tía" Tsubaki, me cuenta algo sobre mis padres.

Llegue justo a tiempo y entre a la clase. Allí estaban todos mis compañeros, incluyendo a mis amigos. Me senté en mi asiento y pronto me vinieron a saludar.

- Maya-channnn! - Alice se tiro encima mío. Alice o Death the Alice, es mi mejor amiga desde que somos niñas. Ella también perdió a sus padres. Gran coincidencia no? Alice tiene el cabello negro y ojos ámbar. Extrañamente, tiene 3 líneas completas en su cabeza. Aun no entiendo que seran, pero supongo que debe ser así por que es una Shinigami.

- Maya! Por que no me has venido a saludar! - Exclamo Green Star.

- Y ami que? - Pregunto, también gritando Sky Star.

Green y Sky son gemelos idénticos, nada mas que son hombre y mujer. Pero en todos los ámbitos son muy parecidos. Los dos tiene pelo azulado y un color violeta intenso en los ojos. Green es mi mejor amigo, pero se pasa de idiota a veces.

- Buenos días Maya.- Me saludo cordialmente alguien detrás mío. Bip! bip! Alarmaa! Zell estaba detrás mío.

- H-hola Zell-kun.- Lo saludo tartamudeando y algo sonrojada. Zell es el hermano mayor de Alice. Es casi idéntico a su hermana, nada mas que el tiene ojos celestes. Pero sigue teniendo esas estupidas rayas en la cabeza!

Desde que conozco a Zell, se que me gustaba, igual hay que admitir que es bastante atractivo... Yo pensé eso? Creo que no me debería juntarme con Sky nunca mas.

- Bueno chicos todos a sus lugares! - Pidió amablemente la profesora. Quien era la profesora? Pues mi "tía" Tsubaki, quien era la mamá de Green y Sky.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, no prestaba mucha atención, estaba sumida en mi mundo, pensado como serian mi padres hasta que...

- Disculpa Tsubaki pero necesitamos a 4 alumnas para una misión.- Interrumpió una de las Death Scythes de Shinigami-Sama, la tía Liz, como le digo yo.

- Claro Liz-chan.- Respondió la tía Tsubaki.

- Bien, Maya, Alice, Sky Star y Meiko vengan. - Nos llamo a las cuatro. La miramos extrañadas. A las 4? Para una misión?

Meiko Ford (no es hija de Ricky Ford) es una chica de pelo negro con ojos verdes. Es amiga mía, pero a veces competimos por las cosas.

- Y.. tia Liz, para que nos quiere Shinigami-Sama? – Le pregunte.

- Las 4, mas Megumi, tiene que ir a una misión en Alemania, Berlin. Tienen que ir a matar a una bruja.

De repente detrás mío sentí como el alma de Alice se tensaba. A ella no le gustaban para nada las brujas.

Llegamos a la Death Room y nos encontramos con Megumi y Shinigami-Sama.

Megumi Makenshi, es la hija de mi "tía" Liz y del tío de Alice, Ragnarok. (N/A: Aquí Ragnarok es humano)

Por ende, ella y Alice son primas, pero son muy pero, muy unidas, casi hermanas.

- Hola holitas! – Nos saludo Shinigami-Sama con esa voz cantarina de siempre

- Abueloo!- Grito Alice y salio corriendo en dirección a Shinigami-Sama. Este la recibio con un abrazo. Alice quiere muchísimo a su abuelo, y este a ella por supuesto. El la cuido desde que nació. Así como ami me crío mi tío Wes. Como dije en un principio. Gran coincidencia, no?

- Chicas, necesito que ustedes 5 vallan a Berlín a eliminar a la Bruja de los Tiempos.- Dijo algo serio Shinigami-Sama separándose de Alice.

- Bruja de los Tiempos?- Pregunto con curiosidad Sky.

- Esta bruja, como dice su seudónimo, ella controla a su antojo el tiempo. Y lo puede cambiar como mejor le convenga. – Explico Shinigami-Sama.

- Y como podemos evitar que nos lanze al pasado o al futuro?- Pregunto Meiko.

- Esta bruja tarda en preparar su hechizo del tiempo, tiene que gastar muchísima energía, por eso asi no lo utiliza, mas bien golpea con hechizos de fuego.

- JAJA! Fuego es mi segundo nombre! Vamos en camino chicas! – Grito eufórica Sky. La mire con pena, nunca cambiaria.

…:::Alice POV:::…

Me estaba por ir con las demás, cuando mi abuelo me llamo la atención.

- Alice.- Dijo con una voz… Preocupada?

- Si, abuelo dime.- Le respondí extrañada.

- Por favor ten mucho cuidado, esa bruja es muy peligrosa.

- Tranquilo! Voy a estar con las demás!- Le dije para que no se preocupara tanto y pareció surtir un poco de efecto.

- Bueno chicas, buena suerte! Bye Bye! – Nos despidió a todas y nosotras abandonamos la Death Room.

…:::General POV:::…

- Que sucede Shinigami-Sama?- Le pregunto la rubia al Dios de la Muerte.

- Algo me dice que esto no saldrá bien Liz-chan…- Le respondió este.

Los 2 se quedaron apreciando el lugar por donde habían desaparecido las 5 chicas.

_**Hasta aquí! Espero que sea mejor que la vercion anterios! Ahora tengo toda la historia hecha en mi cabeza, incluso el final!**_

_**No se con seguridad cuantos caps va a tener pero calculo que unos 10 o por ahí andaria rondado.**_

_**Bien queria explicar lo de Ragnarok, si bien en esta historia Ragnarok es humano es por que un tiempo después de que la mente de Chrona volviera a ser la misma de antes, los separaron y Ragnarok se convirtió en humano y se enamoro de Liz. Un crack :P pero hacen linda pareja! Igual que sus Tecnicos *¬***_

_**Review plz? No cuesta por favor D:!**_


End file.
